Spoilage of food has plagued humanity for millennia. Containers for food have evolved from stone to ceramic to metallic to glass to plastic, particularly for single serving consumable foods and beverages.
Shelf life of foods and beverages is affected by oxidation from oxygen molecules within the volume of the container not occupied by the food or beverage (“headspace oxygen”), within the bulk of the container walls (“inherent oxygen”), and permeating through the container walls or closure (“permeated oxygen”). Also the food or beverage itself contains oxygen which equilibrates in the headspace.
Compounds that scavenge for oxygen molecules are known, such as AMOSORB DFC 4020 brand oxygen scavenger from ColorMatrix of Berea, Ohio USA. But that oxygen scavenger product utilizes MXD6 polyamide as its scavenger for oxygen, which can cause issues during recycling for sustainability reasons.